


Topple

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Dominate, Gen, Inktober, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "Are you scared? We can switch positions if you want." The male said from behind her.Brunette locks shifted as she shook her head."No. I want this." She muttered as she took a calming breath.





	Topple

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober Day 7: Dominate.

Shin-Ae bit her lip as she tried to keep her breathing even.

 

Sweat trickled down her brow as her fingers trembled.

 

"Are you scared? We can switch positions if you want." The male said from behind her.

 

Brunette locks shifted as she shook her head.

 

"No. I want this." She muttered as she took a calming breath.

 

"Okay." Came the reply.

 

The male repositioned himself behind her.

 

Shin-Ae gently placed the ivory piece in front of the other and watched with bated breath as the small rectangle wobbled a bit before standing still.

 

Vermillion pools opened wide with astonishment before scooting away.

 

"That was close." She sighed in relief as the redhead took her place before the long line of dominoes.

 

Shin-Ae took a look at their handiwork. Her and Yeong-Gi had decided to have a domino line contest. Whoever toppled them over loses the round.

 

It sounded boring but hey, it passed the time.

 

So far they were at a stalemate.

 

Yeong-Gi easily placed his tile in front the other with practiced ease before moving away and allowing Shin-Ae to have her turn once more.

 

"How are you so nonchalant? My nerves always get to me when it's my turn." She huffed.

 

"I try not to think about it. The more you do the more likely you'll be to slip up." Yeong-Gi responded easily.

 

Rolling her eyes she picked up another domino piece. Just before she could place it down on the floor her pinky finger touched one of the pieces and watched in horror as the domino effect took place.

 

"No!!!!" She wailed as she yanked at her hair in despair. "This can't be happening."

 

Yeong-Gi watched as the last piece of three hundred and twelve fell to the ground while simultaneously pulling out a notepad.

 

"That makes it three losses for you and four wins for me." He grinned.

 

"When it comes to the game of dominos I dominate." He said haughtily.

 

"I'm not playing anymore." She stated.

 

"Aww come on Shin-Ae. Just one more time. Please?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

 

"The answer is still no." She grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
